Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) may refer to a point-to-multipoint interface specification for third generation partnership project (3GPP) cellular networks. MBMS is designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services, both within a cell as well as within the core network. MBMS may use radio bearers to provision radio resources for communications between two points.